Hayate Shou
Appearance He has short light brown hair which is always somewhat messy. His eyes are silver color, with a hint of steel blue in them. He looks like an all around average guy with a normal looking face and average build making his silver colored eyes stand out from the norm. Winter Wear: He wears a casual white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone giving a loose kind of feel. On top of that can be found a black blazer which is not buttoned up. To go with that are black pants with no belt worn, and if it gets cold a black trench coat on top. Summer Wear: His summer wear is very much the same losing the coat and rolling up the sleeves. Personality When you first meet him, he seems a little lazy and nonchalant. Although he isn't very lazy he indeed does carry a little bit of a nonchalant attitude. Of course this an make the days spent with him very enjoyable as his sense of humor seems to entertain many. He's somewhat outgoing but always happy to make a new friend. He often finds himself being very lucky, which helped build his personality. There's always something going on romantically with him or at least so he would like, even with his high amount of luck things don't always work out. He likes to keep his romantic endeavors a secret even though he talks with his friends about it for help. His charisma has helped him gain many friends throughout his life though. Eventually the closer you'll get the more you'll realize he cares a lot about the people close to him. He can be a little stubborn sometimes which leads to his own downfall often in certain situations. He is very quick to act both physically and mentally which is where he gets his only interest in athletic activity: running. Background Hayate was born in a small town out in the countryside. He has always been an only child but was always curious what it would've been like to have a sibling. As a young child, his family eventually moved into the city where he lived most of his life until turning 13, where they moved back to another town. The reason for moving was always unclear but had something to do with his parents jobs at least that's all Hayate knew. Hayate's parents were both scientists working on multiple projects throughout his lifetime. Because of this his parents were always busy and he never really saw much of them. That didn't stop them from being a nice family, because the bonds they shared were tight. The family rarely had issues with one another and disputes within the household were almost never seen. Eventually one last time Hayate's parents promised they would be moving for good. Now in Inaba, Hayate prepares for his next school year and although his nonchalant personality shines through with a relaxed feel, he worries about the days to come after starting over again. Stats Skills Plot Hayate entered the TV world on April 24th with Daisuke, Yuri, and Mathias. After Yuri and Mathias encountered they're shadows it was time for Hayate to encounter his. The group followed a chain link fence to a black and blue door. Behind the door laid a room full of Hayate's thoughts. In that room Hayate discovered his shadow standing on an illuminated path in space. Stars surround the group and Hayate's Shadow stands at the end. Hayate's shadow holds a cigarette and empty sake bottle. Hayate starts arguing with his shadow over his deepest thoughts. Hayate's shadow reveals that Hayate truly feels alone and unimportant in this world. All he wants is somebody to accept and care for him. During this time Hayate's shadow aggressively throws the lit cigarette at Yuri and the bottle at Daisuke cutting him. Because of the shadow's anger and Daisuke's blood, Hayate's shadow also reveals that he would be okay with watching all those who have what Hayate does not bleed to their deaths. Hayate's jealously and conflict with himself reached a point where Hayate took the sword that Daisuke had to stab his own shadow. In turn his shadow produced two special looking dual daggers which were used to stab Hayate. Both Shadow and normal Hayate start bleeding out until Hayate accepts himself for who he is. It is at this point in which Hayate is able to obtain the Persona Norn and Hayate obtains his unique weapons as well. Relationships References *Original Character Sheet